Keeper (Lorica)
Keeper A Keeper is an associate or master Spellshaper who is a member of the Order of Keepers, or PSO. They are charged with the suppression of any stolen magic and the elimination of heterodoxical sects. Keepers have generally undergone a decade or more of training in magic under the auspices of a guild, and so know a great variety of advanced spells of all sorts, as well as possess a great deal of knowledge for how to develop additional spells on the fly, as circumstances require. This allows them to adapt to opposing spellshapers readily. It is primarily this versatility and adaptability that makes Keeper formidable spell users. Should they learn of a Holder or even other Keepers being defeated by a particular rogue spellcaster or rogue sect, they will be able to create spells to overcome whatever it is that defeated the Holders/ other Keepers. Generally however, Keepers are of the more studious, intellectual kind (as all spellshapers tend to be), so they are more likely than not to be unathletic and lacking in combat experience (which is where Holders tend to excel at). Modus Operandi Keepers, as with any kind of spellshaper, don't just take to the battlefield. A Keeper's primary asset is his learning, his intelligence, and his creativity: his ability to use what he knows about magic and how to create spells, to create custom spells befitting the situation. Hence Keepers tend to stay out of sight but in the immediate area, learning what they can about the situation, the enemy, the level of sophistication of the spells in the enemy mages' possession, the terrain, etc. Using this information, they will develop custom spells if need be. The guilds' magic are of the dictamancy stage, which means the guild mages can use dictationase (a type of charmase) to create the spell's script verbally, define them with a phrase (generally ending in "-ae"), and then be able to invoke the spell's effect by uttering that phrase. Only then, once all preparations have been complete, will a Keeper go into battle. Equipment Keepers generally possess with them an extensive collection of spells as well as substantial moieta and functional group reserves to build additional spells. This is generally contained in staves (if they need to carry a great deal) or in wands and weirds (if they do not want to attract as much attention). Dress Code Keepers also wear fine and elaborate, guild-color-themed clothing - color-coded-for-your-convenience - as a way of distinguishing them apart from one another in their interactions with other guilds. The set usually includes: *Blouse (for both men and women); trimmed brightly with their guild's colors and otherwise slightly dyed with their guild's colors (color pattern and overall design differs depending on rank); *Long skirt (for both men and women); angle-trimmed brightly with their guild's colors and otherwise slightly dyed with their guild's colors; *Sash (always worn top-left to bottom-right, indicating their position in the guild's military arm; this is usually thicker than that of a Holder's sash); trimmed in their guild's colors. Despite possessing such elaborate wear, they usually only wear them in more formal situations. When they are running an operation such as against a sect, they oftentimes opt to avoid attention and so do not wear these.